inyouchuufandomcom-20200214-history
Kayama Sui
Kayama Sui (香山 水依) '''or Sui is one of the main protagonist and fifth member of the Black Cat Brigade. A very behaved young woman who believes in good morals and the concept of sex only with an individual of marriage or love. She has a hard crush on Yamato Biography Sui herself was born in a normal family at an unknown date (Presumably around 2000AD) she befriended Tachibana Yamato in her childhood before she moved to study in another school. After she was rescued by the Black Cat Brigade from the monster attack at her school, She decides to join them as a supporter/healer and working with the team ever since. '''Early life Not much is known about her early life apart from that she is a long-time childhood friend with Tachibana Yamato. She moved to a different high-school prior to the event in the first inyouchuu game. 'Inyouchuu' Her school is under attack by Nightmare during the first game and after the Black Cat Brigade rescued her. She decides to join them as a supporter and provided them with the unique spiritual power that she processed and just discovered. Inyouchuu Shoku After her hard training, She's accepted as a full member of the Black Cat Brigade and able to join the main mission at the island to defeat Meioki which she can make use of her skills more effectively. Inyouchuu Etsu Sui doesn't appear in Inyouchuu Etsu. Inyouchuu Gaiden - to be expand Inyouchuu Kyou - to be expand Inyouchuu Rei - to be expand Inyouchuu Goku - to be expand 'Later life' - to be expand Alternate Timeline This is her biography during the remake of the original game. Shin'yaku Inyouchuu - Personality Shy and humble at first glance, Sui actually a brave and responsible woman with a talented skill. She usually speaks in a soft-manner and acts quietly as opposed to Mikoto. (This result in the two's rivalry after Sui gaining more and more power from her hard training.) Relationships Not much is known about her relationship at first but as the story progress, she starts to convey her feeling of love to Tachibana Yamato after she joined the Black Cat Brigade which sparks a little conflict with Shiratori Mikoto afterward. She gets along well with everyone after this and quickly become friend with Kokonoe Rinko from the White Cat Brigade, Both of them act as a duo in every mission that they can go together after the event in Inyouchu Kyou. It is revealed in Inyouchuu Rei that princess Kayama Yui is in fact, Her ancestor. This also implied that her family might be a noble one. Appearance 'Anatomy' A very beautiful maiden of her age. Sui process an alluring buxom body with pale skin which contains a huge amount of spiritual power. Her hairstyle is also quite unique. With a long brown hair tied up by a pair of blue ribbon and a little peak (That resemble a cat ear) and a twin tail with a pair of a golden band at her front. Aside from this, her physical appearance looks like a normal teenage girl except for her distinctive huge bust and buttock. 'Costume' Her default costume consists of her pale-yellow school uniform with short brown skirt, Red ribbon, and her iconic pantyhose. Abilities 'Demon Detection' Sui can "sense" and detect the monster and demon around her in a specific area by controlling her spiritual power. However, she can't specify the race or type of monster with this skill. 'Demon Decoy' Sui can channel her spiritual power to lure nearby monster in or just simply use her voluptuous body as a bait/decoy which she doesn't really like to do much. 'High Spiritual Power' Sui process an abnormally high spiritual power which explained why she usually the priority target of every monster and demon. She finally discovered this ability during the event in Inyouchuu ~Ryoujoku Gakuen Taimaroku~ She then joined the Black Cat Brigade and start training to utilized this skill which has a fantastic result. She can now channel her spiritual power to use it as a decoy or detect nearby monster and demon. After some more training with Kokonoe Rinko she can use this ability in an offensive role too and placed her ahead of Mikoto Shiratori in combat strength. Sexuality Sui processes the largest pair of boobs in Black Cat Brigade and second only to Kokonoe Kyouko in terms of every female characters in the series. She also has a beautiful buttock that fitted perfectly with her buxom body. As a contrary to her appearance, Sui doesn't know much about sex apart from pure love that she always imagines and pursues to have ones with Yamato. she's always an eye-treat to every man around her and in some case, gets molested (especially by a pervert like Yamato) which she actually aware of. Her exorcist career finally forced her to learn more about sex, to help avoid being capture and rape by the monster or demon during the mission. This turned her into a more mature girl that know about in and out of this explicit topic. However, Sui still a timid person and easily frightened when she really has sex, This combined with her nervous behavior making her a submissive sex partner (like a maiden she is) and will rarely doing anything to resist or prevent sex from happening, Thus resulting in more intense bad ending in most of her route because the antagonist can do anything with her body. Gallery cha03.png|Sui character page in Inyouchuu Goku Trivia * Sui is usually targeted and prioritized by every demon the Black Cat Brigade encountered due to the fact that her naturally high spiritual power and her body are perfect to use for producing monster offspring. *She is one of the two characters that wear pantyhose as the main outfit, the second is Kokonoe Kyouko (Although the latter is rarely seen to wear ones during event scene) *Her popularity is proved when Tinkerbell decided to remove her from Inyouchuu Etsu. This turns her into the main cast that always appeared after this game. *By unknown reason, Sui doesn't wear any panty or underwear under her pantyhose. As seen in Shin'yaku Inyouchuu